One Beast Day
by zeetaf
Summary: Sesshoumaru's beast was boring and it must find something to entertain itself in the day it can take over the control of their body.
1. Morning: Help a little girl

**Afternoon: Lunch**

When his feet touched the floor, the beast tries to tracking her scented and walked around to find her but there is only some servants.

'**Where does she go?'**

"MiLady said she'll visit Lord Hanyu and she'll come back in this afternoon." A rabbit servant sits before him in a guest room adjoin a private garden.

'**Visited the grand father. Back to you duty.'**

"Yes, MiLord"

A few hours later, Inukimi landed on the palace and a servant inform her about the lord.

"I know, thank you." She walked to the guest room where her pup would be.

"Maru-kun…do you still sleep?" She sat beside the pup to pats his head and combing his long silver moon hair.

'**Mother, welcome back.'** It murmurs while still asleep. Then a pair of red eyes open slowly.

"Eh? Maru-kun's beast, what happened to him?"

'**He is weak and need rest so beast …'**

"I see." Sudden the beast hugs her torso and moved her close to him.

"What?"

'**Beast misses you, mother.'** He lifted it head and kisses her cheek.

"You're so sweet, Maru-Kun and mother misses you too." She kisses his crescent moon and pats his head.

'**Hmmm'** It purrs and asked for her kiss again.

"Are you hungry, Maru-kun?"

'**A little, Sesshoumaru needs food but he usually denies it. Beast was worried he'll get ill.'**

"You're my good boy, Maru-Kun." He lifted head up to bury in her chest. The beast misses her scented very much, their mother's scented.

"Take the food here"

"Yes, MiLady"

After a food tray was set on, the beast does not touch anything. It just looks at the tray and looks back at her.

"What wrong, Maru-Kun?" He shakes his head.

'**Feed me, mother.'**

"Hn?"

'**Beast just wants you feed us like when we were a pup.'** He wheedles her.

"Arlight, Maru-kun. Come here, mother will feed you. It didn't mean that you miss your old time. But because of you are still a pup for me." She smile softly while fed her pup.

The mother and the pup have a happy time while Inukimi order her old efficient servant takes photos by a borrowing digital camera from a miko. The girl had taught her how to use it. The lady sent her servant back to miko to print the photos and send them back to her.

After fishing the afternoon meal, the beast was full and he fell asleep while holding their mother's soft hand all night. So the western lady must sleep beside her beloved pup.

The sun ray baths the sky when the beast kisses her cheek to say good-bye and leaves the palace in the morning. An old efficient servant came to her lady and hand her the photos from the miko, Kagome.

"Hn, he is cute, isn't he?"

"Yes, Milady, I really surprise when I first saw the photos."

"Murasaki, don't let him know that I took him some photos. Keep it's a secret and telling the miko too."

"Yes, Milady"

"Kukuku, you're so cute, Maru-Kun." Inukimi walked into the palace while stared at the photos.

* * *

"What's happen, Kagome?" A fox hopped on her shoulder while she rides her pink bicycle.

"Nothing Shippo."

She cannot tell anyone about those Sesshoumaru photos which she had copied and kept them in her album at home. But she is sure that her mother, brother and grandpa will find it on one day.

"Hey! What the matter? Why don't you tell us?"

"Are you sure?" She glanced at a dog boy.

"Hn"

Kagome whispers to Shippo and let he said out.

"Inuyasha, don't you feel cold?" A fox narrowed his eyes.

"What?" He was looking back to them. But the fox point at his pants.

"Woh! Your window is openning." Miroku said loud made him disgrace among the group.

"You damn!"


	2. Noon: Her panty

**Noon: her panty**

'**I was out of my way but she didn't move fast and I'll catch her in a minute.'** He run through the forest and headed to the north.

'**Why was my half-brother smell was around here?'** It's angry but sniffs the air again to smells her scent.

'**Does she traveling with the half-breed?'**

The beast stops at a cliff and looks at a group. There are a monk, a demon slayer, a fox, a demon cat, a half-breed, and her, the strange fabric owner.

'**Hn, half-breed. I'll play with him for a while.'** The beast left the cliff and land on his brother's head made the boy kissed the earth.

"What's the hell? Eh, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha lifted his head up and gazed at his half-brother.

The beast smirked.** 'Hello, Inuyasha, do you grad to see me?'**

"Yes, very much." Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath to point at his half-brother.

"What do you want?" His dog ears were point up and his scent was alert.

'**I just come to play with you.'**

There was unable finish the sentence. The beast poison hand's touched Inuyasha face lightly and caught his ankle to pitch him to a nearby stream among the shocked group.

"You're bastard, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha is angry.

'**When do you take a bath on the last time?'** He shook his hand.

"It's not you business."

Theboy tried to climb the edge but Tetsusaiga slipped out of his hand. "Oh, no!"

'**Hn, a pathetic half-breed. Why can you travel with him?'** The beast turned around to the group but nobody answer the lord.

"Well, Lord Sesshoumaru, what would you want from us?" The monk asked first and step in front of the other.

'**No, but I have something to do with her.'** It pointed at a school girl.

"Me?"

'**Hn'**

"What?"

'**This'** The beast pitches a light blue thin fabric around his index finger made her eyes wide and run to him.

"Oh, no! My panty"

'**Hn? Panty? What is it?'** A pair of red eyes looked at her fine face.

"Step away from him, Kagome." The half-breed climbs up from the stream and runs to them.

"Sit boy" After her word, Inuyasha kisses the earth again.

"What's the fuck, Kagome?"

"Ah…thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru. But give me back please."

'**No'**

"No?"

'**You must tell this Sesshoumaru what is about this panty?'** He still pitches a light blue panty.

"Well…ummm" She felt ashamed to tell the demon lord about the panty among her friends.

It would be good if there is only Sango and kirara here. But there is a pervert monk and a jerk inuyasha but did not count Shippo. She look back at the lord who has been patience for her answer.

"Ahh. ..well, Lord Sesshoumaru, could you turn your ear toward me?"

'**Hn?'**

"Please, and I'll tell you a panty."

"No, Kagome, step away from him now. He'll kill you." Inuyasha pointed the sword to the beast once but it was cut off by her curse.

"Sit boy"

'**Can you tell me now, woman?'** The lord turns its point ear toward her. This made her felt weird. Because of his scent invites her to bury her into his muscular chest but the black metal armor obstructs her.

"Yes,...a panty is…" she whisper into his ears to give him the detail and the duty of panty.

'**Hn, can it protect you from the enemies or male?'** He still turns its ear toward her while ask her the question.

"Ummm… a little"

'**I must prove it.'**

"Na…no, thank you." Her face turns to red while got back her panty from the lord and ran to her group.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango touched her arm.

"Sa…Sango, I'm ok." But her face still red.

"I see" A demon slayer murmurs.

'**See you next time, miko.'** The beast leapt to the air left the group in shock again.

'**Hn, she has a nice smell not alike the other human. But this time, I will visit her. She will miss me much.'** The beast flies to the moon palace where their mother lives.


	3. Afternoon: Happy Meal

**One beast day**

**Morning: Help a little girl**

The beast is boring because of his owner or he is not the beast owner but he is another part of the beast. He has a feeling but did not show out so everyone think his another part is heartless and cold. For the truth the beast does not hate him but he was annoyed. The beast must do something to please itself.

Today his part is weak and he felt asleep so the beast will take a chance.

'**Hnnn! It's feeling good.'**

"Wha! MiLord. Jagen was graded that you're finally awake."

'**Hn, care for her.'**

Then the beast leapt through the air. His servant was boring but the little girl is good. But she is too young for him to play with.

The Beast ran to everywhere to find something or someone to entertain him but nothing so he rests at a creek. The red eyes looked to nothing but something was floated in the stream. A clawed hand picked it up to consider it. This thing was odd. Sure, the beast had never seen it before.

It has two triangle pieces were made of strange fabric can flexible. On two angles was jointed to another fabric but the middle is a small rectangle fabric. This fabric is clean and has a familiar scent. It is a female scent but why it cannot remember her even though it has been usually encounter her. It must find her. Maybe she will entertain it too.

The beast sniffed the air to find a girl scented. The wind tells it that she was on the north then he ran fast to her direction.

On the middle of the way, he found a young child is attacking. A low demon lifted his clawed hand to hit her. But the beast cuts his arm off and trampled his torso to embed the ground before cut his neck and sliced him into pieces.

The beast walked toward the little girl and told her go back home but she is still in fear and continues to cry. So a large clawed hand pats her head and lifts her to sit on his shoulder and asked the way home.

He left her at the forest edge and walked away but the girl ran to cling on his leg to thank him. Her action was pleased the lord and gave her a smile.


End file.
